ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Alien Access: The Secret Episode!
Ben 10 Alien Access: The Secret Episode is an episode of Ben 10: Alien Access that was being worked on ever since the series started to the final episode, but it wasn't the real final episode, this is the real final episode. Rainy: COME ON, YOU WANT SOME OF THIS! Vulkanus: You're just a cloud, why should I BE SCARED OF YOU?! Rainy Produces Lightning and it electricutes Vulkanus Vulkanus: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'LL BE BACK TENNYSON! Ben reverts to his normal self Back at Kevin's Garage which he added major upgrades to and can make versions of the Ultatrix Kevin is sitting back drinking a soda Kevin: That battle with Vulkanus wasn't really hard Gwen: That's because you weren't doing anything Kevin: Oh yeah, well don't you guys think we should retiere Ben: NO WAY Gwen: I agree with Ben on this one Kevin and Ben: You do??? Gwen: Yeah, fighting aliens was a pain at first but now it's super fun Andrea: I agree with Gwen Ben: That's no suprise Andrea: What's that supposed to mean?! Ben: It's just that you always agree with Gwen Andrea: I DO NOT Ben: YOU KINDA DO! Gwen: BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING! Andrea: Ok Ben: Fine Gwen: Thanks, I though I would have to go all crazy on you Ben: *Whispers* like you don't already Gwen: WHAT WAS THAT BEN! The alarm rings and it says a level 50 threat Kevin: A LEVEL 50, WE HAVEN'T HAD ONE OF THOSE SINCE F.O.E SHOWED UP Ben: I KNOW! Meanwhile Albedo: WE'RE FINALLY OUT OF THAT HORRIBLE DIMENSION Vilgax: YES, NOW WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THOSE 3 HUMANS (Ben, Gwen, and Kevin) TO SHOW UP AND WE CAN DESTROY THEM AND TAKE OVER THERE WORLD Albedo: I LIKE HOW YOU THINK! Ben: HEY Gwen: YOU Kevin: 2 Ben: I THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU Albedo: WE SURVIVED AND HAVE BEEN PLOTING OUR VENGENCE AGAINST YOU BEN TENNYSON! Ben: WELL THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN, ULTATRIX WAY... Albedo throws a gas bomb at Ben and Co. and they're knocked out Gwen: Uhhh Ben: urhh Kevin: Ugghhhhhhhh Vilgax Takes over Ben's body Vilgax Ben: NOW JUST TO KILL THIS FOOL Vilgax Emplodes inside of Ben Ben is dead but the Ultatrix revives him Ben: YOU GUYS ARE IN TROUBLE NOW Vilgax: Uh Oh Albedo: DON'T BE SCARED OF THAT FOOL! Ben transforms into Waybig Vilgax: STAY AWAY, I'LL DO ANYTHING Waybig: LIKE JOIN ME Vilgax: YES Waybig: TO BAD I CAN'T TRUST YOU *kills Vilgax* Albedo: N-NO, NO GET AWAY, GET AWAY FROM ME! Waybig: ULTATRIX, REVERT EVERY VILLIAN TO THERE HERO STATE AND SET PEACE TO THE UNIVERSE! Albedo: NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Ultatrix reverts the villians to there hero states but the ones who are naturally evil die Albedo: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dies* Ben: It's all over Gwen: You can say that again Kevin: Nice work Tennyson Andrea: Ben, you did it! You rid the universe of evil Ben: Yeah it's what I do THE TRUE END Category:Series Finales Category:Ultimate avatar Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Episodes